Self-Producing Boyfriend
by serenityeen
Summary: Jihoon, si komposer lagu dari grup Seventeen yang berniat memberikan lagu untuk kekasih idiotnya yang sedang berulang tahun. Akan tetapi, kenapa malah hubungan mereka yang jadi korbannya? SOONHOON! HOZI!


Cast:

Kwon Soonyoung

Lee Jihoon

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

Length: Oneshoot

Words count: 1.941

Disc: All people belong to themselves, okay! Thanks to oma lisy and also my lovely nuna yang bersedia menjadi editor dadakan.

 **Warning: YAOI! Boys Love! Typo(s)! OOC! Semi-Canon! EYD hancur! Absurdness! Dapat menimbulkan gejala-gejala aneh, hubungi dokter jika tidak kunjung hilang! DLDR! Give** **me review, okay?**

* * *

Soonyoung mengelap peluh yang membasahi kening dan rambut cokelatnya. Langit kian menggelap, ditambah dengan para bintang yang enggan menemani bulan.

Pemuda kelahiran tahun sembilan puluh enam itu mengecek ponselnya yang tergeletak di samping tumpukan botol kosong. Menghela napas kala tak ada satu pun notifikasi yang menuliskan nama kekasihnya.

Soonyoung merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai berwarna kayu itu sembari menatap langit-langit ruang latihan. Junhui dan Minghao sudah kembali sejak dua jam yang lalu, sedangkan maknae mereka sedang keluar bersama Hong Jisoo untuk membeli eskrim.

Lagi-lagi ia menghela napas, kali ini sembari menutup kedua mata sipitnya. Memikirkan perubahan sikap Jihoon sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Ah, kalau tidak salah sekitar seminggu yang lalu.

Soonyoung memutar otaknya, berusaha mengingat kesalahan apa yang ia perbuat hingga Jihoon tiba-tiba mendiaminya seperti ini. Jihoon memang tak banyak bicara, tapi diamnya Jihoon kali ini berbeda dari biasanya. Soonyoung merasa Jihoon menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Argh!"

Soonyoung berguling di lantai ruang latihan sembari berteriak sekeras mungkin. Mengagetkan seekor kucing jantan yang sedang lewat tepat di samping Gedung Pledis.

Tepat setelah Soonyoung melepaskan hasratnya, terdengar langkah kaki yang begitu cepat dari lorong di samping ruang latihan, lalu disusul dengan —sedikit— dobrakan di pintu yang didominasi oleh kayu yang di cat putih.

"Soonyoung hyung!"

Soonyoung mendudukkan bokongnya di lantai sembari menatap adik termudanya yang tengah mengatur napas yang saling memburu dengan satu tangan menjinjing kantung plastik yang —pastinya— berisi eskrim.

"Kenapa, Chanie?"

Bocah yang baru menginjak usia delapan belas tahun itu menempatkan dirinya di samping sang kakak.

"Lho, bukannya tadi Hyung berteriak? Aku pikir Hyung kenapa-napa jadi aku langsung berlari ke sini." Chan memasang wajah polos namun khawatir sekaligus.

Soonyoung tak bisa untuk menahan senyumannya sembari satu tangannya mengacak surai hitam milik adiknya.

"Hyung tak apa, kok."

Chan menelisik kedua mata sipit kakaknya, lalu memajukan bibir bawahnya. "Bohong."

Bocah dengan nama lengkap Lee Chan itu melanjutkan, "Hyung sedang ada masalah dengan Jihoon hyung?"

Soonyoung menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Apa sebegitu kelihatan, ya, sampai-sampai Chan saja bisa tahu.

Soonyoung menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya, kalau kata orang setiap kita menghela napas maka kita melepaskan sebagian kebahagiaan kita. Tapi, kebahagiaan Soonyoung, kan, Jihoon, kalau Jihoon saja seperti ini kepadanya sama saja ia tengah kehilangan kebahagiaannya, kan?

"—young hyung? Mau?"

Soonyoung mengerjapkan matanya. "Eh? Apa?"

Chan masih setia dengan sendok eskrim di mulutnya dan satu tangan tengah menyodorkan bungkusan eskrimnya ke hadapan Soonyoung.

"Mau tidak?"

"Rasa apa?"

"Umm, _cookies and cream_."

Soonyoung memandang adik termudanya dengan mata beberbinar. "Kau tahu saja rasa kesukaanku!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lain Soonyoung, lain pula Jihoon. Jihoon mengacak surai coklatnya dengan kesal karena lagu yang ia buat belum sesuai keinginannya. Ia bahkan sudah merevisinya beberapa kali tapi ia selalu merasa ada yang kurang dari lagu ini.

Pemuda bertubuh paling mungil di grupnya itu menguap untuk kesekian kalinya sembari mengucek mata sipitnya yang mulai terasa lelah. Mungkin kalau Soonyoung ada di sini pasti pemuda itu akan memarahi Jihoon akan kebiasannya mengucek mata.

Ah, Soonyoung, ya. Sudah beberapa hari ini Jihoon sibuk dengan lagunya sampai melupakan kekasih idiotnya itu. Jihoon sadar tiap kali ia menghindari Soonyoung, pemuda itu akan menatapnya begitu sendu. Tapi, jikalau Jihoon tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berdekatan dengan Soonyoung, lagu ini tidak akan selesai tepat pada waktunya. Karena Soonyoung itu posesif, sekali Jihoon ia rengkuh maka tidak akan ia lepas kecuali itu memang sangat —sangat— mendesak.

Jihoon menatap kalender yang terletak tepat disamping komputernya. Ada lingkaran merah di salah satu tanggal, juga ada beberapa tanda silang di sana.

Jihoon menghela napas kuat. Sudah dekat dengan harinya, tetapi Jihoon masih belum menyelesaikan lagu ciptaannya. Ia memang tidak bisa memasak, ia juga tidak begitu kreatif untuk hal diluar penciptaan lagu. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia menyayikan lagu yang sudah ada dan memberikannya kepada orang itu, akan tetapi Jihoon rasa itu kurang spesial.

Jihoon mengepalkan tangannya lalu meninju angin, seakan-akan hal itu dapat mengembalikan semangatnya.

Baru saja Jihoon hendak melanjutkan lagunya, terdengar suara ketukan dari luar.

"Jihoonie? Aku masuk, ya."

Jihoon berubah panik kala suara kekasihnya menyapa gendang telinganya. Dengan grasak-grusuk yang begitu heboh, si komposer imut itu tiba di depan pintu bahkan sebelum Soonyoung berhasil menyentuh gagang pintu.

Soonyoung memicingkan matanya. "Kenapa heboh sekali? Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam sana?"

Jihoon berusaha bersikap tenang walaupun jantungnya berdegup kencang. "Membuat lagu, tentu saja."

Pemuda yang lebih tua beberapa bulan itu menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Kau tidak sedang berbohong, kan?"

Jihoon menggeleng sembari memainkan ujung sepatunya di lantai, berusaha mengatur rasa gugup yang melanda. Ia merasa seperti anak sekolah dasar yang ketahuan mencontek jawaban temannya.

Keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Jihoon dengan kegugupannya dan Soonyoung dengan kecurigaannya.

"Kau menyembunyikan selingkuhan di studiomu, ya?"

Jihoon terperanjat mendengar spekulasi Soonyoung yang tidak masuk akal. Apa? Selingkuhan? Tak pernah terpikir di kepala Jihoon untuk memiliki selingkuhan sekalipun Soonyoung dikutuk menjadi seekor bebek.

Si pemimpin dari tim vokal memundurkan kakinya —berusaha menutupi celah bagi Soonyoung untuk membuka pintu studionya— kala sang dominan mulai merapatkan tubuh keduanya.

"Minggir, Lee. Jika kau tidak menyimpan selingkuhanmu di studio maka kau tidak perlu segugup itu. Biarkan aku masuk dan membuktikan semuanya."

Jihoon diam dengan kepala tertunduk. Terserah Soonyoung mau berspekulasi seperti apa sekarang, yang penting kejutan yang Jihoon buat tak boleh ketahuan.

Soonyoung menggeram menahan amarah. "Kalau kau seperti ini kau semakin terlihat sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, Lee Jihoon."

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi mengepalkan tangannya, lalu meninju dinding tepat disamping kepala yang lebih pendek. Ia pandangi orang dihadapannya dengan tatapan sendu, juga senyuman miris yang menyayat hati. "Baik, jika seperti itu maumu, Lee. Kita berakhir."

Jihoon begitu terkejut mendengar ucapan Soonyoung, namun kala ia mendongakkan kepalanya, tubuh kekasihnya —ralat, mantan kekasihnya sudah tenggelam di lorong yang gelap. Pemuda manis itu mendesah pelan. "Maaf, Soonyoungie."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Soonyoung menginjakkan kakinya di dorm Seventeen yang —tumben— gelapnya sama seperti langit luar. Pemimpin tim _performance_ itu mengusap wajahnya kasar, menyesal karena mendahulukan emosinya sehingga hubungannya dan Jihoon jadi berantakan seperti ini.

Pemuda bersurai cokelat itu hampir terjatuh saat tangan kanannya ditarik oleh sebuah tangan —yang entah milik siapa. Jantung Soonyoung berdegup kencang, sembari bibirnya merapalkan doa-doa yang pernah ia dengar dari Jisoo. Matanya ia tutup rapat, pasrah mengikuti kemana pun tangan itu membawanya.

"Saengil chukkae Kwon Soonyoung!"

Semuanya terjadi begitu tiba-tiba. Cahaya lampu menusuk matanya secara bersamaan, disusul dengan suara riuh yang berasal dari saudara segrupnya, dan tak lama kepalanya dihujani _cheese ball_ dan keripik kentang.

Soonyoung memasang wajah idiotnya, lalu menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal. Apa-apaan ini?

Pemuda itu hampir saja terjungkal saat Seokmin merangkul pundaknya lalu menariknya —ralat, menyeretnya ke tempat member lain berkumpul. Di tengah-tengah mereka ada jejeran kue pemberian _fans_ , tak lupa dengan hadiah yang menumpuk.

"Um, ini untuk apa?"

Ucapan Soonyoung membuat semua member menatapnya datar —kecuali Wonwoo yang mukanya sudah datar.

"Astaga Hyung, apa kau sesibuk itu hingga kau lupa dengan ulang tahunmu sendiri?"

Ulang tahun? Soonyoung merogoh ponselnya yang berada di kantung celana, lalu mengecek tanggalan. Ah, ya. Hari ini ulang tahunnya, ya? Karena pertengkarannya dengan Jihoon ia sampai lupa akan hari ulang tahunnya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara _alarm_ yang memekakkan telinga membuat Jihoon terbangun paksa dari bunga tidurnya. Ia tidak ingat kapan ia memasang _alarm_ untuk tengah malam begini. Pemuda mungil itu menguap sembari mengucek matanya yang berair.

Tangan kirinya meraih ponselnya yang terus berkedip sejak tadi, tanda ada telepon masuk. Tanpa melihat nama penelepon, Jihoon langsung menggeser tombol hijau di layar dan menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga.

"Ha—"

"LEE JIHOON! DIMANA KAU?"

Jihoon menjauhkan ponselnya kala suara melengking sang ibu —Jeonghan— hampir merusak gendang telinganya.

"Hyung, ada apa? Aku di studio."

Terdengar Jeonghan menghembuskan napas kasar di seberang seperti orang menahan amarah. "Kau tak ingat ulang tahun Soonyoung?"

"Hah?"

Jihoon _loading_. satu detik, dua detik, tiga det—

"ASTAGA HYUNG! LAGUKU, HYUNG!"

Si komposer langsung melempar ponselnya ke sembarang arah, lalu menyelesaikan lagunya yang tinggal seperdelapan, juga melakukan rekaman dengan suara seadanya. Untung saja Bumzu belum pulang jadi Jihoon sedikit tertolong —banyak malah. Masa bodoh, lah, dengan suaranya yang agak aneh —efek baru bangun.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Jihoon mencolokkan kabel _iPod_ nya ke komputer dan mentransfer lagu yang baru saja ia selesaikan. Ia mengetukkan jarinya di meja dengan gelisah. _Shit_ , kenapa terasa lama sekali prosesnya.

Pemuda bersurai senada dengan milik mantan kekasihnya itu berlari menyusuri lorong gelap dengan _iPod_ dan _headset_ dalam genggamannya. Ia bahkan tak ingat apa ia sudah mematikan komputernya tadi. Persetan dengan semua itu. Kakinya bahkan terasa tak menapak di tanah saking cepatnya ia berlari.

Jihoon mengatur napas terlebih dahulu sebelum membuka pintu bercat putih dihadapannya. Karena —demi apapun— berlari dari studionya yang berada di Gedung Pledis ke dorm Seventeen itu cukup —ralat, sangat melelahkan. Sekalipun ia memegang bagian vokal —dimana ia harus pintar-pintar mengatur napasnya, ternyata tak semudah itu mengatur napas sambil berlari.

Ruangan yang berantakan dan lampu yang menyala terang benderang adalah hal pertama yang menyapa Jihoon saat pintu dorm berhasil ia buka. Gila, besok pagi sepertinya mereka harus kerja bakti.

Pemuda kelahiran bulan November itu berjingkat sembari memilih jalan mana yang bisa ia lewati tanpa menyentuh sedikit pun sampah yang berserakan. Setelah berhasil lolos, Jihoon langsung memasuki kamar Soonyoung yang sudah tak bercahaya.

Pemuda manis itu mendekati ranjang orang yang dikasihinya sembari menatap pemilik ranjang yang terlelap dengan raut begitu lelah. Jihoon tersenyum miris, lantas menempatkan dirinya persis di samping punggung yang biasa menggendongnya kala ia kelelahan.

Dengan hati-hati Jihoon memasangkan satu _headset_ di telinga Soonyoung, menunggu respon dari yang masih terlelap. Biasanya yang lebih tua akan terbangun kala tidurnya diganggu oleh seekor nyamuk sekalipun.

Nilai seratus untuk yang lebih muda, karena yang lebih tua langsung membuka kedua matanya meski masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Tak mau menunggu lama lagi, Jihoon langsung menekan tombol bergambar segitiga dan menatap Soonyoung yang tengah mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

"Ji? Itu Jihoonie, bukan?"

Jihoonie? Hati Jihoon menghangat kala mendengar nama itu lolos dari bibir Soonyoung. Bahkan setelah Soonyoung memutuskan hubungan mereka —secara sepihak, ia masih memanggil Jihoon dengan panggilan sayang.

Kala suara lembut Jihoon mengalir ke telinga Soonyoung, kesadarannya kembali seribu persen. Pemuda dengan mata sepuluh sepuluh itu memandangi orang dihadapannya dengan intens. Membuat yang ditatap menjadi gugup seketika.

Pemuda bermarga Lee itu memainkan jemari tangannya sembari menunggu Soonyoung selesai mendengarkan lagu ciptaannya. Jihoon menghela napas dengan berbagai pertanyaan berkelebat di kepalanya. Apakah Soonyoung akan menyukai lagunya? Atau sebaliknya? Atau Soonyoung malah kecewa karena suaranya khas sekali seperti baru bangun?

Sebuah tangan besar merengkuh Jihoon ke dalam pelukannya secara tiba-tiba, membuat yang lebih muda refleks memukul —dengan cukup keras— pundak yang lebih tua. Soonyoung meringis kecil akibat sakit yang menusuk hingga tulang, tetapi makin mempererat rengkuhannya di tubuh mungil yang terasa begitu pas dipelukannya.

Jihoon bergumam pelan, "saengil chukkae Soonyoungie. Maaf hanya ini yang bisa kuberikan."

Soonyoung menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher sang submisif, menyesap aroma yang begitu ia rindukan. "Terima kasih, sayang. Terima kasih."

Jihoon tersenyum kecil, rasanya pipinya mulai memanas kala Soonyoung memanggilnya dengan suara serak khas orang baru bangun yang —bagi Jihoon— sangat seksi.

Sang dominan mengecup leher submisif kesayangannya beberapa kali, sembari menggumamkan kata 'terima kasih' dan 'maaf'. Jihoon menarik kepala Soonyoung dari lehernya, lantas menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi yang lebih tua.

"Maaf, Soonyoungie. Gara-gara hadiah ini kita jadi bertengkar. Kalau seandainya aku memintamu untuk menjadi kekasihku lagi, apakah kau bersedia, tuan Kwon?"

Soonyoung terkekeh pelan lalu mengecup bibir kemerahan yang terlihat begitu menggoda. "Wah, wah. Apa sekarang uri Jihoonie sudah berani menyatakan perasaannya duluan, eh?"

Jihoon memajukan bibir bawahnya sembari memukul pundak Soonyoung beberapa kali. Aish, ia bahkan tidak sadar kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Soonyoungiee!"

"Wah, wah, lihat! Sekarang uri Jihoonie sedang merajuk, eh?"

Jihoon menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semerah tomat di dada yang lebih tua, tak lupa satu tangannya mencubit pinggang Soonyoung yang belum berhenti tertawa sejak tadi. Jihoon takut Soonyoungnya kemasukan jin gila atau bagaimana.

"Aw! Sakit, sayang!"

 **E**

 **N**

 **D!**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **HAAAA! HBD SOONYOUNGKU, SOONYOUNGNYA JIHOON, MY LITTLE STAR, KWON FIRE!**

 **sebenernya ini mau di post kemarin, tetapi karena editornya sibuk juga akunya males kalo harus ngedit sendiri jadinya baru bisa ngepost sekarang, hehe.**

 **BTW MV LOVE LETTER UDAH KELUAAR! AHH KANGEN BANGET SAMA JEONWONU, WONUNYA MINGYU OMG :( mana dia disitu idiot banget aih kan makin kangen jadinya :(**

 **udah ah bingung mau bacotin apa lagi :(**

 **EH BTW UNAME AKU BARU LOH HEHE (APA BANGET COBA)! :3**

 **17:52, Kewonhosh!**


End file.
